A plasma display device has recently been drawing attention as a low-profile display device with excellent visual recognition. Higher resolution and larger screen of the device is now in increasing demand.
The plasma display devices are divided, in terms of the principles of driving, into two types of the alternating current (AC) type and the direct current (DC) type. From the difference in discharging, the plasma display devices fall into the surface discharge type and the opposing discharge type. In recent years, the dominating plasma display device is the AC surface discharge plasma display device by virtue of its easy fabrication and suitability for higher resolution.
In the manufacturing process of the plasma display device, the panel, which is mainly made of glass, and the holding plate, which forms chassis members and is made of aluminum or other metal, are usually fixed with double-sided adhesives made of an acrylic-based, polyurethane-based, or silicon-based material, or otherwise, fixed through a thermal conductive sheet.
The panel and the chassis member should be securely attached with no fallout during transportation and in operation. Besides, for an efficient transmission of heat generated in the panel to the chassis member, the panel and the chassis member should be tightly bonded with each other.
On the other hand, when the display device falls into unrecoverable conditions due to some troubles, the metallic chassis member and the glass panel have to be separated for recycling.
The panel and the chassis member, as described above, has a secure bonding so as not to fall apart during transportation and in operation. Also in the case that a thermal conductive sheet is employed, the panel and the chassis member maintain an intimate contact for efficiency of thermal conduction. Therefore, to remove the panel from the chassis member, the glass-made panel is broken into pieces and then the glass pieces left on the chassis member have to be carefully removed with a scraper and the like. The removing process has been performed at much expense in time and effort.